


Sweet dreams

by moyashee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, University, poliamor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee
Summary: **First I want to apologize for the mistakes I may make, I'm still learning English**Keith dreams every night with the same person but has no idea who he is, until one day his mother calls him from the precinct where he works, due to a boy who tried to commit suicide, because he looks like who Keith describes as the boy with the smile that shines like the sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dulces sueños.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107183) by [moyashee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee). 



I'll publish it soon.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not understand something, please ask me, I'm still learning English.

Blue eyes like the deep sea, brown and smooth skin, fine face, short hair and light brown, as if it were the fur of a brown bear, thin figure, it seemed not to feed enough, bright smile, that was the appearance of man of my dreams, but, I do not mean that this is how my ideal man should be seen, with whom I would like to have a romantic relationship, I mean that is the appearance of the man who has been in my dreams for two months, literally I know how he looks from head to toe, his mocking smile appears at every moment of my day, sometimes I scribble his silhouette with my hands, but I've never really touched him, I do not even know if this person really exists or is just a product of my imagination due to my loneliness. But seriously, I've never had a partner, I'm 18 years old and I've never kissed, touched or had sex with anyone and my only friend, or the only person I can consider a friend would be Shiro, who is like a brother to me, He is my father's friend, so I have known him since I was a child and he has taken great care of me. My mother is a police officer and my father a firefighter, they were almost not home so Shiro is the one who took care of me.

I am currently training to be a firefighter like my father, I was surprised when ten years ago I discovered that you do not study to be a firefighter, I have always received compliments about my physical condition, I also have a lot of knowledge of fighting, or defense, as my mom says so that my dad does not get mad at her, everything that was fought by my mom taught me since I was 12 years old, because a boy from a major school beat me for telling him fat, because he had stolen my lunch, he was more great than me, so I did not hit him, instead, I threw him a backpack, I was suspended for 3 days after that.

At first my father was against me wanting to be a firefighter like him, because it is very dangerous, on the contrary, my mom wanted me to be a policeman just like her, to which my dad was also against, at the end I convinced them to be a fireman, I've been in training for two months and I only have one month left to be able to "graduate" and be a firefighter. I'm really anxious to work with my father, but on the other side, my father would like me to I will never finish my training.  
I went back to dreaming about the dark-haired boy, but this time it was different, he was crying, he had tears on his face, then he began to scream, he was devastating me, I did not want to continue listening to him or seeing him like that, it broke my soul and it squeezed me I tried to get closer to him, but each step he took did not reduce our distance, and in the end I ended up waking up with a tear that ran down my cheek. I wanted to stop dreaming about him, but at the same time no, he was already part of my life, my parents already knew him, I had talked about him so many times, even Shiro knew him. If some day I will stop dreaming about him, I do not feel that there would be so much difference, I would continue thinking about him whenever I was awake.

Today in training, a chestnut guy insulted me and I beat him up, he took his due and I had a two week suspension, my graduation was postponed and now I had to stay at home, which, when I arrived, my father was Furious and my mother proud, it was always the same when I fought with someone. That day my father prepared for dinner my least favorite meal as punishment, my parents never managed to be as strict when they should be, even if I fought with someone, even if I broke someone's nose, they were never so strict with me, because I had Asian traits by my parents, others used to mess with me because of it, but I never let them get away with it, even before learning to fight.

My next dream with the brunette also devastated me, again he was crying, but this time everything was slightly darker, and his cry was stronger, the worst is that no matter how much I ran, I never reached it, for every step that I gave, he walked away two. I woke up again, but this time I had more than a tear in my eye. I had to take a morning shower to clear my head.

Shiro called me around eleven thirty in the morning right after I finished washing the breakfast dishes, to tell me that he tried to talk to the fireman in charge of my group to see if he could withdraw my suspension, but he could not. , I told him that it was not necessary, I deserved the punishment, I broke the other boy's nose, I was grateful that they did not expel me.

After getting into my room I received another call, I thought it was Shiro again, but no, it was my mom, she surprised me, she had to be at work at that time, her voice on the phone sounded very nervous, she told me that I should address to the station as fast as I could.

My heart felt in my throat, I felt my heart beat a thousand times, I could not believe what my mother had just told me, I took my motorcycle and went to the station where my mother worked.

I arrived and parked the motorcycle next to the others that were there, I entered, the police already knew me, although they did not let me enter so easily normally, but this time my mother had already notified them that I was coming and that they let me pass .

First I saw my mom, then my gaze fell on the boy who was sitting in the front chair, it was him, the dark-haired boy with beautiful blue eyes that appeared in my dreams, I did not really know what I was supposed to do At that time, I knew him, but he did not know me.  
My mother took my arm, she took me away from him so he could not hear us, she told me that he was here because of a suicide attempt, to hear that destroyed me, somehow I supposed it, but suicide? , everything was a disaster in my mind, my mom surely noticed it, so she asked me what I wanted to do, my mother knew about him, I had already talked about him so many times, I really wanted to do something to help him , and that's what I said to my mother, she smiled, she hugged me, she told me I was a good child, but I told her that I was not a child anymore.

The next thing was to see how I could help him, he had bandages on his arms, his eyes looked lost and he was thinner than he was in my dreams, I did not even know his name, so I decided to start there.

—Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Keith Kogane, I'm 18 years old, what's your name? —after which he will observe me for a few minutes at last he answered me.  
—My name is Lance, Lance Serrano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not understand something, please ask me, I'm still learning English.


End file.
